1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder with a sound actuating circuit, and more particularly to a tape recorder which can compatibly use the switching circuit which connects or disconnects the power source for the auto-off circuit using the tape end method and sound actuating circuit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, some tape recorders have used a so-called sound actuating circuit that starts a motor and operates a recording circuit in response to a sound signal. Such a sound actuating circuit requires a special switching arrangement which connects and disconnects the tape recorder power source in response to the sound signal. This results in the disadvantage of a complicated circuit mechanism.